


Returning to the scene

by Hotchfan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchfan/pseuds/Hotchfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foyet returns to Hotch's with an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning to the scene

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Calling in a debt" - complete fiction, don't own anything. Simply an AU take on an interesting dynamic.

George Foyet found himself stood inside Aaron Hotchner's apartment once again, the last time he'd been here he'd dominated and abused the agent but there was something else. It was more than just power. He looked over the sleeping agent and felt it again. Maybe something more?

He knelt down and unzipped the fly of the the agent allowing his hand to slip inside and stroke the length of his nemesis. A groan is the initial response and the agents eyes flash open, he half expects him to make a bolt for freedom but his body is already responding to the attention his aching cock is getting. He groans louder moving his hips to meet the hand that strokes him.

"Bed room" Was Foyets only command. Smiling when Hotch sits up looking into his eyes.

"I wondered when you'd come back." Hotch spoke sleepily rubbing his eyes

"I had to.. I needed you again" 

"Needed?" 

Foyet fell silent and thought about his response carefully, he wasn't really sure himself but he couldn't deny how he felt since that initial encounter. He took a breath and looked up meeting Hotch's eyes, his hands momentarily stopping there attention.

"Your a good looking guy Aaron.." He paused waiting for a reaction but as usual Hotch's face was stoic and unresponsive. "I thought this was about abuse.. power.. but.. I enjoyed it." 

"You enjoyed rape? There's a shock" Came the harsh response. Foyet squeezed the agents cock causing a gasp of pain.

"I enjoyed you." He cleared up the definition of there last encounter. For a second there was an uneasy silence before the agent finally spoke again.

"I love my family, i love my son. I am straight but.. I did to." Hotch admitted. It was an admission that clearly wasn't easy for him, his face was showing how uneasy and on edge he felt. Foyet smiled, it was more than he could've hoped for. He leaned in and kissed the agent passionatly. Deeply. Surprised when Hotch returned the kiss, tongues fighting for dominance, groans filling the room. Foyet started to remove his own shirt, and unzip his pants as Hotch did the same. There deep passion escalating as the kissed rising and making there way to the bedroom. They stood there for a moment staring at each others matching scars before Foyet pushed Hotch down on the bed. Hands exploring his toned muscles, stroking each and every one of them.

"I need to be inside you" He groaned his hands slipping down to the Agents dripping erection. He moved to allow Hotch onto his knees on the bed and Foyet knelt behind him. Hands stroking his backside as he slipped his length inside the FBI agent. Both men groaned as Foyet started moving, slow at first and building up speed. His length driving into the Agents rectum, bodies colliding as he drove into him.

"Your so. fucking. hot. Aaron." He spoke through the groan, each word punctuated by a deeper thrust. Hotch pushing back onto him heightening the experience. 

"Harder. Fuck." He groaned as Foyet slammed in, finding his prostate and causing the FBI agent to groan louder, sparks rippling through his body as they groan in pleasure.

"You love losing control. Big hard FBI agent gets to relax for a few hours. Let someone else take charge." He groans as he feels his release coming.

"Yes. god. Yes." Hotch groaned, he was right. This was about a few hours where nothing mattered, no pressure, just simple pleasures.

The admission pushes Foyet over the edge, calling out as the orgasm flows deeply, Hotch following suit moments later, both men collapsing on the bed, as the sparks of pleasure fly. 

"Be with me, for a weekend. Just us." Foyet asked in between gasps as his body functions slowly returned. "I'll leave you a place and a date." 

"No catch?" Hotch looked over fighting to regain control of his own body as the orgasm passes.

"None. Just about pleasure, both of us discreetly getting what we want." Foyet explains.

"I'll be there." Was Hotch's simple response. What he didn't see was the dark twisted smile on Foyets lips, a smile that said this wasn't as open an shut as it seemed.


End file.
